


Bronze winds and sparkling snowdrifts

by adrift_me



Series: Dishonored Rarepair Collection [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Aestheticism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheese, Drabble, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: Prompt: Corvo is sent to Tyvia instead of Dunwall and ends up serving the young Prince of Tyvia.There is a coy glance and a seductive beckon - and both of them fall to passionate frenzy of love making. But where there is lust, there is love blossoming from between their tangled bodies.





	Bronze winds and sparkling snowdrifts

**Author's Note:**

> Having fun with some rarepair prompts I have received on Tumblr, and this was one of the requests. Decided to put it out here too :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :)](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/ask)

There is little known to be as contrasting in Tyvia as its young prince and his bodyguard. One - a child of snowdrifts and fancy glitter of metals and jewelry; another - born from poverty into talent, a man of sharp shore rocks and bronze winds that have tinted his skin. They are fire and ice, they are silk and metal, they are dreams and nightmares. So different, and yet inseperable. There is not a day that the people of Tyvia don’t get another juicy piece of gossip, thrown to them like meat to hungry wolfhounds, to discuss. They pick it apart and savour it, wondering what the next day will bring.

One thing that has certainly bonded Prince Kallisarr and Corvo Attano was hot blood, boiling in their veins by night and cooling down in afternoons. The prince’s charm is known across the whole of Empire, and the stories of his frivolities make up scripts for the theatrical plays.

Corvo needs not raise his finger to set them both a-light. There is a coy glance and a seductive beckon - and both of them fall to passionate frenzy of love making.

But where there is lust, there is love blossoming from between their tangled bodies. It was not an expected outcome - the Prince, even by his rose-white boyhood of eighteen, was inclined towards the company of whoever pleases him and content with spending time with men and women alike for pleasures. But it is with Corvo Attano that he finds the calmness of heart and gentle friendship that sustains their love. There are days of reading in the library, balanced by re-enacting one of the rather racy scenes they have found during a break, reading up cheesy romance novels. There are days of combat training where Corvo succumbs his skill to his Prince and fails on purpose - that is followed by nights where Corvo gets his say in anything they do.

There is understanding and romance and love, all of it twined intricately in one of human pleasures.

Sometimes, Corvo stares distantly at the horizon, missing his homeland and pondering the many possibilities he could have had, should fate have dropped him elsewhere. Would he have been a prophet of the black eyed god? A lover to the Empress? Would he have stayed a small no one with a sword on his hip, doomed to wander the streets and die at a gang member’s hand?

But right there, that moment, with Kallisarr’s gentle hand on his shoulder, he doesn’t want any of those possibilities. All he wants is to kiss his Prince’s hand and promise him to have tea by late noon, as they always do. A return of gentle gaze and a soft kiss remind him that there is barely any better place than by the side of the young Tyvian prince.


End file.
